


Wolverine in the MCU - A Series of Post-Avengers 4 Concept Scenes

by AbnormalGlasses



Series: Wolverine in the MCU - A Series of Post-Avengers 4 Concept Scenes [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Wolverine (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Fanon Scenes, Maybe sorta Graphic Violence a little bit, Mild Language, Minor MCU Spoilers (Including Black Panther), Post-Credit scenes, Screenwriting, idk it's not too bad, screenplay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 06:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14129625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbnormalGlasses/pseuds/AbnormalGlasses
Summary: A series of One-shots featuring Logan navigating a Post-Infinity War world. These scenes are a framework for a fanfic I may writer later down the line





	1. Wakanda harbors a Mutant

AVENGERS 4 END SCENE

 

EXT. NEW AVENGERS FACILITY – DAY

Tony Stark and Nick Fury are standing amidst rubble outside the tattered Avengers Facility. Captain Marvel and Vision are helping to lift large pieces of concrete in the background of the shot.

TONY  
(Watching Captain Marvel)  
You gotta be straight with me, Nick. Who else are you hiding?

FURY  
Not many. Just a few that wanted to be left alone.

TONY  
Well, we’re a little past ‘me time’ now. 

He looks at Fury expectantly.

 

INT. CANADIAN PUB – NIGHT

CANADA

The pub is bustling. A few rough looking flannel-wearers are hustling pool in the corner of the room while a group of members-only jacket-wearers shout obscenities at the hockey game playing on the television above the bar. At the bar itself is sat a single man. The people around him seem to be giving him a wide berth. They walk up to him.

MAN  
I told you not to come looking for me, bub.

FURY  
Don’t look at me. I’m retired.

Tony steps up to him. The man sniffs. He then snorts and shakes his head.

LOGAN  
Tony Stark. Only you would smell of alchohol and depression.

TONY  
Logan, is it?

LOGAN  
I’m not joining your damn boy band. I told Fury the same thing.

There’s an uncomfortable silence in which Logan takes a drag from his cigar.

TONY  
He told me what you can do.

LOGAN  
Answer’s no.

He chomps on his cigar, leaves a crumpled wad of bills on the bar, then stands and starts to walk away.

TONY  
This is bigger than you, Logan. You can’t just hide in Canada for the rest of your life. 

Logan stops and takes the cigar out from his mouth. The people in the pub start to shift away from him.

TONY  
Sooner or later, someone’s gonna come looking. Someone, somewhere, will find you and pull you apart.

LOGAN  
Thank you for the concern. Now leave me the hell alone.

He plods over to the pub’s door and throws it open. An Iron Man suit is standing guard, filling the doorframe. The pub’s patrons start gasping. Logan’s fist clenches. Fury glances at Tony and raises his eyebrow. Tony make a dissatisfied face and taps his wrist, and the Iron Man suit stands down, backing away from the door. Logan stares it down and walks out.

 

BLACK PANTHER 2 END CREDITS SCENE

INT. WAKANDAN THRONE ROOM – DAY

T’CHALLA is sitting comfortably on is throne, swiping through his twitter feed. OKOYE enters, and T’Challa quickly sits upright and hides his phone.

OKOYE  
My king.

She salutes.

T’CHALLA  
What is it Okoye?

She looks concerned.

OKOYE  
A man has come. He was insistent on seeing you.

She holds up her spear, which has been slightly bent in the middle.

OKOYE  
Very insistent.

T’Challa raises an eyebrow.

 

INT. WAKANDAN LAB – DAY

The camera is fixated on a standing figure’s hand. It is a white man’s, his knuckles caked in enough dried blood and dirt to make it evident that he has not seen a sink in a few months. He lifts his hand, and after a few moments it returns to the frame holding a lit cigar. T’Challa enters behind him. The man turns, but the shot lingers by his side.

MAN  
‘re you the boss?

T’CHALLA  
I am King T’Challa, the Black Panther and sworn protector of Wakanda. Why have you come?

MAN  
Your people did somethin’ to me. I want it fixed.

T’Challa frowns, confused.

T’CHALLA  
What was done to you? 

The man hesitates, but he lifts his hand. The camera follows. He makes a fist and three silver, highly reflective claws slowly extend from his knuckles. T’Challa takes a step closer, examining the claws.

T’CHALLA  
Vibranium.

His claws retract into his hand, and he takes a puff from his cigar. 

LOGAN  
Can you clean this stuff offa me, or do I need to ask nice?

A pause. T’Challa looks at LOGAN pensively.

T’CHALLA  
We can try.

END SCENE


	2. Wolverine and The Winter Soldier VS A Bunch of Pirates

INT. WAKANDAN LAB – DAY

Shuri is tinkering with something on her desk. She scribbles notes on the digital table as Logan enters behind her holding a bottle of liquor. Shuri looks up at him and excitedly jumps out of her seat.

SHURI  
Logan! It is good to see you awake. Come, I have much to show you.

She takes him by the hand and drags him to a table across the room. He grunts indignantly but follows.  
On the table is a silver and yellow striped case, the only visible way to open it being a small circular panel set on the front. Shuri presses her thumb to the circle, and the case’s top disappears into itself. Inside is a sleeveless brown and yellow torso piece – black fingerless gloves, each with three silver slots in them – and a brown and yellow cowl piece. Logan grunts.

SHURI  
I decided you needed to wear something as durable as you are. So you won’t have to steal from a Goodwill every time you decide to get in a gunfight. 

Amused, she pokes at his ratty beer-stained and bullet-holed tank top.

LOGAN  
I ain’t dressing up in no catsuit.

SHURI  
This isn’t a cat, you pouter. 

She tosses him the helmet, which he catches. He raises an eyebrow at her and looks it over.

LOGAN  
Then what is it, some kinda bird?

SHURI  
A wolverine.

Logan looks at her, slightly confused.

SHURI  
A wolverine is a small carnivorous mammal found in European regions as well as various parts of –

LOGAN  
I know what a wolverine is, kid. I’m just not wearing a costume.

He tosses her back the helmet. She shakes her head at him, grabs the torso piece from the case, then runs over and holds it up in front of him.

SHURI  
This armor is made from the same material as your claws. Try to slice through it.

LOGAN  
Kid –

SHURI  
Just do it!

Logan hesitates, but after a moment puts down his booze and extends the claws on his right hand. He hesitates further, looking at Shuri before stabbing his hand into the armor. His claws stop dead, the armor completely resistant. He looks back at Shuri, who has a smug look on her face.  
He tries again, harder this time. The same result. He growls and swipes hard at the torso. Shuri loses her balance a bit, but the armor remains. She grins at him.

LOGAN  
That’s great, but I’m not here for a makeover.

He retracts his claws and resumes his drink.

LOGAN  
I want to get this this stuff out of me, not to run around wearing it.

He walks out of the lab before Shuri has a chance to speak.

 

EXT. DOCKS - DAY

CABINDA, ANGOLA  
-5.547819, 12.193023

 

People are milling about the docks. A relatively large ship sits in the background, shipping containers being offloaded. The shot pans over to show BUCKY BARNES standing with his back pressed against a red shipping crate. He’s wearing a baggy hoodie and a baseball cap, complete with sunglasses. Someone should tell him he needs to shake up his disguise preferences.  
He peeks around the corner of the crate to the boat opposite him. Its crew is walking down the ramp onto the dock. Bucky puts a finger to his ear.

BUCKY  
Targets in sight.

The shot cuts to Logan, shrouded in shadow, hunched and covered by some sort of canvas. He takes a long sniff.

LOGAN  
That’s them. 

SHURI  
(OVER COMLINK)  
Do not engage, Logan. Not yet.

LOGAN  
I’ll do what I damn well please.

BUCKY  
Stand down. They’re offloading cargo. 

The crewmembers are talking amongst themselves and moving large wooden crates off the ship and placing them on the dock. 

INT. WAKANDAN LAB – DAY  
Shuri is watching a virtual recreation of the scene. She zooms in on the crates.

 

BUCKY  
(OVER COMLINK)  
More Vibranium?

SHURI  
Very unlikely. Probably weapons.

LOGAN  
(OVER COMLINK)  
I’m getting tired of sitting on my ass, Barnes.

EXT. DOCKS – DAY

Back to Bucky’s perspective.

BUCKY  
If it’s not Vibranium, it may not be our target. We’ll wait it out.

LOGAN  
(OVER COMLINK)  
He’s on the ship.

BUCKY  
We don’t know that.

Cut back to Logan’s perspective under the canvas.

LOGAN  
I do.

A loud metallic sound rings out, and with a guttural shout, Logan slices through the side of the lifeboat he had been hiding in.

BUCKY  
Dammit.

The shippers all turn in surprise, hands flying to their assault rifles. They unload their weapons on Logan, the ammo bouncing harmlessly off his new Vibranium chest piece. He’s wearing his full armor, including the cowl – an affect that only seems to heighten the state of terror now sweeping the shippers. Logan yells and charges them, claws extended.  
Bucky rolls out from behind his cover and kicks the shipper closest to him off the dock.  
Two more train their weapons on him, but he clips them with his own rifle before they can squeeze a round off. He runs towards the fray.  
Logan unblinkingly takes heavy fire, slicing through half a dozen crewmates. The remaining four or so turn tail and run back towards the ship, shouting in an African dialect. Logan leaps after them, pinning two to the ramp through the back. Bucky takes a running jump off his back and shoots the remaning two while in midair, landing in a roll. Logan stands and walks past Bucky towards the wheelhouse. 

SHURI  
(OVER INTERCOMM)  
I had my eyes closed. Is it over?

BUCKY  
Maybe.

He frowns after Logan, looking at the carnage.

INT. WHEELHOUSE – DAY

Vibranium claws slice through the steel door and it falls apart. Logan walks in and is greeted with a bullet to the center of his forehead. He grunts as it deflects off his cowl. The captain of the ship’s eyes widen in shock and he scurries to the back of the cabin.

Logan follows him, his claws raised.

CAPTAIN  
No – wait, Logan…

LOGAN  
Where’s The Professor??

CAPTAIN  
I don’t know, I never talked to him! I swear! Please –

Logan growls and rears back, ready to strike with his claws. 

BUCKY  
Logan, stand down.

Bucky pulls him back with his metal arm and hoists the captain up to a standing position.

 

SHURI  
(OVER INTERCOM)  
If you want to find your Professor Thorton, we need this man alive. Bring him to us. We’ll find the truth.

BUCKY  
That’s not all.

EXT. DOCKS – DAY

Bucky throws the tarp off one of the shipping crates. Military-grade weapons are stacked up to the top, piled haphazardly atop one another. But Bucky reaches below the weapons and pulls up, revealing a false bottom. The real cargo is a jumble of metal parts, including what seems to be a giant forearm. 

SHURI  
(OVER INTERCOM)  
What’s the ‘Sentinel Program?’

Bucky and Logan look inside the crate, where stamped in bold black letters is SENTINEL PROGRAM 205349_8 LTVRA

BUCKY  
Probably nothing good.

 

END SCENE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's a longun, I'm sorry. I'm really liking how this is shaping up, so I may actually convert this to a normal, more novelized form of writing soon as opposed to a screenplay format. I also know basically jack squat about Wolverine from the comics - all my knowledge of him comes from the movies. 
> 
>  
> 
> It doesn't matter for how you interpret the scene, but when I write Wolverine I'm imagining him as Scott Eastwood - how he looks here, more or less. 
> 
> https://www.cosmicbooknews.com/scott-eastwood-wants-play-wolverine


End file.
